The Almost Beach Trip
by Evil-Pixie-Dust
Summary: Mokuba wants to go to the beach with Seto. So, why don't they go? Slashy oneshot. Locketshipping, Kaibacest, tabloidshipping, etc. Read and Review.


Pixie: This is to cheer up my friend Sabrina-Chibi, who is stuck in cold, cold, cold Ohio. Hope you like it Chibi-chan!

BETA'D VERSION!

_.................................................................................................................................................._

Mokuba's flip-flops made a soft pitter-patter on the hallway floor as he made his way to his brother's home office. The fifteen-year-old paused outside of the double-doors, holding his breath to check if his brother was on the phone or in a meeting. Hearing only the irritating clacking of his computer keys, the stormy-eyed teen felt no regret when he noisily slammed open the office door and trotted up to his brother.

Seto looked up irately. He hated when his younger brother made so much noise. Any idea of scolding the raven-haired youth was lost, however, when he actually saw what the teen was wearing.

Mokuba's small frame was covered by an extremely baggy red shirt that fell past his shoulders, leaving a hint of a goldenrod tank top underneath. His long, tan legs were revealed by stormy gray swim trunks, not unlike the color of his eyes, with goldenrod stripes up the outer sides. The teen had his sunglasses pushed down the bridge of his nose so that he could glare at his brother over the top them.

Seto blinked once, then composed himself and continued with his typing. "Yes, Mokuba?"

"Nii-sama, it's summer. Let's go to the beach."

The twenty-one-year-old looked up over his computer screen again, his eyes trying to focus on his brother's face and not on his body. "No. I've got work to do."

Storm-eyes hardened and Mokuba marched around his brother's desk to block his view of his work. "A few hours at the beach won't kill you or your company. Save your progress now and come with me, or I'll pull the plug!"

The younger brother adjusted his ankle so that it caught on the firm computer power cord.

Icey-blue eyes widened in horror. "You wouldn't dare..."

"Just try me, Seto." Mokuba crossed his arms defiantly. Seto gave a ragged sigh and ran his hands through his hair. If anybody wanted proof that they were brothers, you'd just have to see how stubborn Mokuba had grown to be. _'Just like me,' _Kaiba though warily.

"Okay, I give. Just let me save, would you?" In one fell swoop, Seto pulled Mokuba from his standing position to sitting in his brothers lap. Holding the younger around the waist with one arm, he used the other to reach over and grab the computer mouse and save his progress.

"Now turn it off..." Mokuba chimed, leaning back to grin cheekily at his brother. Seto scowled and complied. "You're a spoiled brat, Mokuba."

"I am not. You're just all work and no _play_, nii-sama."

Raising a suspicious eyebrow, Seto picked his brother up and carted him off to the elder brother's bedroom. "What do you mean by no play?"

"You never have any fun!-Oof!" Mokuba was winded by being thrown onto the bed as his brother wandered of to the wardrobe. His sunglasses clattered as they flew across the room. Scrambling on all fours, the impish teen watched his brother carefully. "When was the last time you wanted to hang out with me?"

Seto frowned as he pulled his rather dusty swim trunks from the cupboard. "Hey now," he defended, looking at his brother in a fond way that only Mokuba was allowed see, "I always want to be with you. There's just no-"

"-time," Mokuba finished for him, a melancholy look on his face. "Yeah, I know."

The elder Kaiba sighed, unsure of what to say to his raven-haired sibling. "Look, let's just go have some fun at the beach, okay?"

"Yeah," the younger replied absently, lost in thought. _'How can I make Seto want to stay. Stay with me...I should tell him, but how...?'_

A devious sparkle found its way to the teen's eyes as he watched his brother wander about the room, getting ready for the beach.

"Nii-sama, will you always love me?"

Seto whipped his head in the direction of his brother, startled by the sudden question. "Ah-Yes! Of course! Always..." the elder reassured, walking over to stroke his brother's raven hair lovingly.

Mokuba let his arms float around his brothers waist as they sat in a comfortable silence. This would be it. No going back. A plunge is a plunge.

"Seto, you need to keep getting ready."

The blue-eyed brother nodded and made to pull away from Mokuba, only to be stubbornly clung to. "Moku-"

"Shouldn't you change into your trunks?" the younger asked, his delicate fingers brushing their way across Kaiba's belt buckle. Seto's breath hitched as he stared down into his brother's eyes, their storm-grey becoming a hurricane-like hue as they darkened with lust.

"Mokuba, what are you doing?" he asked, attempting to keep a straight edge in his voice, but failing as he felt the heavy weight of his belt drop to the floor.

"Having fun."

Mokuba lifted himself to his knees and crushed his lips against Seto's. The elder brother froze, unsure of how to react, but it wasn't long before his arms had snaked around the smaller boy, their equally aroused groins pressing together.

They broke apart and Mokuba giggled softly against Seto's skin, pulling the elder by the collar so that he joined him on the bed. Kaiba straddled his brother, pinning the boy's hands over his head. "You're in trouble, you know that?" he mumbled, taking in the sight of his flushed and tousled sibling. Mokuba grinned up at him knowingly, before bucking against the boy above him.

Seto bit his tongue to keep from moaning. Glaring down at his brother, he ground his hips roughly against the other's straining erection. Mokuba mewled loudly, throwing his head back. Seto removed his hold on the teen's wrists and slid his hands beneath the double layer of clothing, gliding them across his brother's heated skin.

Mokuba's trembling hands found their way to his brother's dress shirt, shakily undoing one button at a time. Undoing the last one, Seto cooperatively leaned back to slide it off. Mokuba took this opportunity to struggle into a sitting position and peel both of his shirts off. Seto pushed the teen back down with his warm body, sliding his tongue around the nape of his brother's neck. The teen panted eagerly, griping his brother's hair as he squirmed beneath him. Smirking against his brother's flesh, Kaiba trailed his tongue down his brother's chest. His firm, calloused hands teased their way down to the waist band of Mokuba's trunks. Seto pulled them down, only just passed the boy's firm member. The elder's diligent fingers began to massage the younger's hips and his tongue lapped teasingly at one of the boy's pert nipples.

The stromy-eyed teen whined beneath his brother, his body bucking and trembling at the sinful ministrations. "S..Seto...oh god...please..." His hold on his brother's hair tightened as he felt a warm, firm hand pass over his heated cock.

Seto chuckled against the boy's soft chest, pulling up to smirk at him. Mokuba attempted a glare, but he couldn't seem to muster one as he felt a firm grasp on his shaft. "Aah...please..." he moaned, bucking into the hand. Then he whined pleadingly, the hand and his brother leaving his side. "Where are you-?" He silenced as he saw his brother, standing by his bedside table, drop his pants and boxers. _'He's huge,' _the teen thought, moaning out loud as he caught sight of his brother's erection. He closed his eyes anxiously as he listened to the elder rummage through a drawer. It wasn't long before he felt the bed dip and a warm body climb over him.

"Scared?" Seto asked softly, running one hand through his brother's raven hair, while the other one removing the teen's trunks completely.

Mokuba fluttered his eyes open with a trusting smile. "No. Just eager-" He gasped suddenly, a cold, wet digit penetrating his opening. "Oh god..." he hissed, eyes snapping shut, as he trembled with pain and pleasure.

"Just relax," he heard Seto's reassuring voice just above him as he felt the finger gently massage him. He relaxed again and tried his best not to tense up when his brother pushed in a second finger. Seto scissored and Mokuba threw his head back, gasping from the immense pleasure. It wasn't long before the third finger was in and the teen was ramming himself against them, eager for more.

"Slow down," his brother chuckled angling the fingers and pushing them in. Stormy-eyes snapped open with languid moan as Mokuba's prostate was hit. He plunged his hips down, trying to recapture that sensational feeling.

Seto removed his fingers and held his brothers sporadic hips down. The younger stared up at him, a pleading look in his eyes. "Seto...take me...please..."

Smirking down at him, Kaiba positioned his aching cock near the teen's entrance. "With pleasure." He pushed in slowly, making the smaller boy groan and fist the sheets tightly. Seto pulled Mokuba's legs over his broad shoulders and pulled back slowly, making the boy squirm beneath him.

"Faster, nii-sama, faster..." Mokuba whined, pushing his hips down, trying to speed his brother's tortuous, teasing pace.

Seto smirked and pushed in and out, keeping a steady tempo as he rammed the smaller boy, successfully hitting the prostate with every thrust. His brother moaned and mewled, clawing at the sheets beneath him, his hips bucking in time with his brother. Mokuba tightened his ass, clamping his walls around his brother's throbbing erection. Kaiba groaned huskily, increasing the strength of his thrusts. "You...cock...tease..."

Mokuba gave a strangled gasp as he felt a calloused hand grip his neglected member, pumping it in time with his brother's steady ministrations. A heated, coiled feeling began to build in the teen's gut as the pleasure continued and he moaned anxiously. "Seto...I'm...ah...I'm com-"

The teen's warm, hot seed coated the elder's hand as he arched his back in orgasmic delight. His entrance tightened with the pleasure and it only took Seto a few more thrusts before he filled his brother with his own seed, collapsing onto the smaller body.

They basked in the afterglow for a few comfortable moments before Seto propped himself up and pulled out of the younger sibling. Mokuba whimpered as he straightened his legs, stretching his body. "That was great..."

Silence followed his comment as Seto sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands.

Mokuba bit his lip, panicking on the inside. "Ah..Nii-sama...I love you. It may be in a perverse way, but I love you."

He heard a small chuckle from the older boy and relief filled him. Seto sat up and further back on the bed, pulling his brother close. "I love you too, Mokuba. I really do."

Grinning, the younger brother clung close to his nii-sama, nuzzling the crook of his neck. "Good. Now maybe you'll spend more time with me."

"Are we still going to the beach?" Seto mumbled, pulling the covers over them.

Mokuba rolled his eyes, kissing Seto's cheek. "Yeah...tomorrow."

The elder Kaiba groaned, but it was drowned by his brother's amused giggles.

_...................................................................................................................................................._

_A/n: There you go, Chibi-chan! Kaibacest smut. I hope __Ohio__ warms up for you!_

_Love,_

_Pixie-chan!_

_For those who are also reading, I wouldn't mind some reviews..._


End file.
